


【基罗】If you want something

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kidlaw - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 现在是平安夜，所以人们得说真话。而此时此刻，特拉法尔加·罗心中唯一的念头便是：他的确想念起了某根老二。
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 21





	【基罗】If you want something

**Author's Note:**

> 现代paro，419，pwp  
> 一点本人低级趣味^ ^

现在是平安夜，所以人们得说真话。

而此时此刻，特拉法尔加·罗心中唯一的念头便是：他的确想念起了某根老二。

久违的假期令他得以从忙碌的工作中暂时脱身而出。下午离开公司前，同所办公室里的年轻女性收到了大捧的红色玫瑰以及伴侣诚挚的邀约，而男士们在彻底结束工作之前，也几乎都像是因期待着夜晚安排而蠢蠢欲动的青少年。这座城市从午后便开始下雪。人们裹着厚实的冬衣走在湿滑的街道上，途径中央绿地挂满了彩灯的巨型圣诞树，在霓虹色的黄昏中返家聚会。晚餐时同家人分享奶油布丁和热腾腾的烤火鸡，而后坐在沙发上观看点播频道早已播放了十几个年头的《真爱至上》，等待颂歌队的孩子们带着洁白的道具翅膀前来拜访。

但罗的平安夜显然无需这样度过。正如同他在生活中的多数时候都是孑然一身，节假日里也并不会出现意料之外的彩蛋。他很早便拥有了将有关自己的一切都安排得井井有条的能力，但生活也因此失去了许多乐趣。

在意识到这一点后，他在朋友的建议下尝试过一些打破常规的举动，例如开始参加聚会（即使音乐品味和饮料都很糟糕），在社交平台上同陌生人对话（即使大多数都让他提不起回复的兴趣）。以及，在约炮软件上挑选一夜情的对象。

这是个舒适的夜晚，他可以将工作报表和月度会议全部抛至脑后。只需要在自己亲切而柔软的床上躺下，点开平板上的色情视频网站，将假阳具塞进充分润滑过的后穴里。柔韧的棒状硅胶在只进入了一小截时便令他感受到了阻力，似乎正在提醒他这个月究竟以加班度过了多少空虚的夜晚。

太久没有用后面自慰，接近本能的事竟然也会感到生疏。他面无表情地开始将假阳具抽出又插入，尝试着寻找应有的快感，却意外错按到振动按钮。在那部色情片的男主角们不断发出的喘息声和枕间私语中，他花了很久终于通过套弄性器而释放了自己。性高潮带来的恍惚感并没有持续很久，他带着一层薄汗的颈口和后背、被润滑液和精液沾湿的床单、被扔在枕头边的性爱玩具——这一切都热心地记录着他刚刚完成任务般的自我取悦。

在洗澡清理时，他不小心把香皂掉在了浴室的瓷砖地上。当他弯下腰去拾的那一瞬间，他突然感到自己之前紧绷许久的小腿此刻已有些发颤，却并不能断言是由于缺乏运动还是缺乏性生活。他又想起错按到振动开关时，脆弱的内腔被搅动得令他反胃，冰冷的硅胶制品需要在他的体内待很久才会变得温热起来。

他强烈而由衷地想念起了某根真正的老二。

那次令他印象深刻的夜间活动发生在感恩节的前一晚，十一月的第四个周六。对方是个红发的男生，没错，他甚至不太愿意称呼对方为“某个男人”——因为那家伙本人看上去实在是太年轻了。他们在旅馆一楼碰面，走进电梯后他戏谑地询问对方是否真的成年了，对方却直接将钱包里的ID卡拿给他看，而他竟然也接过来仔细阅读了上面写着的姓名和出生日期：尤斯塔斯·基德，二十一岁。证件照上的男生紧扣着衬衣的每一颗纽扣，张扬的红发似乎在发胶的帮助下才能够整齐地向后梳。他强忍住没有笑出声，只是微笑着告诉尤斯塔斯，好的，明白了。

他在前戏时的空隙得知对方今天是第一次和男人上床。这没什么，和一夜情对象显然不必提及性羞耻那一套。并且当他目睹了尤斯塔斯赤身裸体地从浴室里走出来的景象后，他便知道他今晚绝不会介意多花些时间，以一位年长者的身份引导这场性爱。事后，由于某种欲壑已填的快意，他没有拒绝和尤斯塔斯交换联系方式。即使自那天后他们从未联系过对方。

经过一番思忖，他意识到他从来都没必要为难自己。允许倦怠，允许亢奋，怀念没错，不必犹豫。他不需要拒绝拥抱和亲吻，不需要拒绝性，不需要阻止自己得到任何他想要的东西。即使那是一根颜色算得上粉嫩的老二。他发送了短信。大约一刻钟后收到了肯定的回复，他匆匆换好衣服，出门前却又临时想到了什么——既然今天是他妈的平安夜，给他们之中年轻的家伙一点“圣诞惊喜”也是理所应当。

九点四十分，他们在旅馆的走廊里步伐飞快。罗穿着件带绒的黑色短夹克，以及内衬仍然带绒的宽松灰色卫衣，深色的牛仔裤紧绷在他的大腿上。他甚至戴着顶鸭舌帽，因为他很清楚这能让他看上去根本没有二十六岁。而赴邀前来的男生穿着件厚实的米色毛衣，在室内摘下针织帽后便任一头红发稍带傻气地支棱着。

门刚刚被合上，衣物就接二连三地被扔在地板上，两人很快便接近赤裸。尤斯塔斯露出略显苍白的皮肤，却浑身散发着足够健康和年轻的气息。当红发的男生看见坐在床上的罗浑身上下只剩一条黑色的丁字裤时，同样白皙的耳廓明显有些发红，目光不断地流转在对方身体上几处惹眼的地方。藤蔓般的刺青，中央的心形他上次已经亲吻过了，而今天的惊喜还有一对银色的乳环，简洁的环形穿透了浅褐色的乳头，近乎夺目地点缀在年长男人小麦色的胸膛上。尤斯塔斯有些犹豫地开口询问它们是否能够被触碰，因为他曾经听说某些穿孔至少需要一年半的时间才能完全愈合，而他上次却没在对方身上看见这个。罗回答说这是他在高中的时候留下的，虽然尤斯塔斯并不清楚他确切的年龄，但至少他看上去应该离高中时代有些遥远了。

在被彻底压倒在床垫上之前，罗注意到男生来的时候带着双肩包，便问他是否有眼线笔或是口红。尤斯塔斯单膝跪在床上有些疑惑地停下了动作，却还是起身找了支黑色眼线笔给他。罗示意尤斯塔斯躺下，熟练地俯下身开始替对方口交，但没过多久，尤斯塔斯便忍不住坐起身伸手揉捏他身后丁字裤无法遮挡住的臀瓣，又或是将手指不断穿插在他的黑发间。直到对方完全硬起来，他又为这根令他怀有期待的阴茎戴上安全套，躺下将自己会阴处的细细布料拉开，露出微阖的后穴——他今天已经稍稍使用过了这处。

在对方匆匆替他扩张时，他仍然不急于抚慰自己的性器，只是不断轻轻拉扯着胸前的银环，惬意地发出短而轻的呻吟。直到他再次拦住几乎已经按捺不住的年轻床伴，将对方已经完全勃起的硬挺性器在自己的小腹上比了比。又从充满褶皱的床单里找出那支黑色眼线笔，在肚脐附近的皮肤上画下一条标记般的短横线，无声地告诉对方“你大概可以捅到我这里”，然后便礼貌地示意可以开始了。

尤斯塔斯红着脸低声骂了句脏话，立即托起年长男人的臀部挺身没入。罗很快就体会到了一根真正的老二跟他床头柜抽屉里的替代品有着怎样的区别。即使对方的技术说不上有多好，但却始终带着倾倒般的诚恳，每一次冲撞都会令他感到身体里滚烫的震颤。从小腹开始，整个下身似乎都已经不再属于自己，而完全成为了对方的一部分。此时他确实是愉悦而享受的。性事因有了另一人的加入而变得充实，他们在取悦对方和抚慰自己中达成了某种平衡。他甚至模糊地想到，如果这样的时光无限延长，直到他被操死在这张床上似乎也没什么紧要。肉体拍打的声音回荡在整个房间里，身下的床也以同样的节奏发出着像是正在被破坏的声响。沾染着欢愉的泪水和涎液湿润了他的嘴角，他们下意识地交换了一些算得上缠绵的吻。

那条黑色的丁字裤很快便被彻底扯下扔在了地板上，他坐在尤斯塔斯的怀中抬动着腰部，对方令人艳羡的美好胸肌紧贴在他的身前，他胸前的乳环成为了他同他之间唯一存在的事物。他想起故事书里的公主因二十层床垫下的豌豆而转辗难眠，而他和眼前的男人却必然是享受着这点阻隔的。尤斯塔斯很快就在余裕下表达了对这两处穿孔抱有的浓厚兴趣，在略有粗暴的吮吸和拉扯玩弄之下，他唯有以破碎的呻吟作为回应。

等到他在尤斯塔斯的老二上把自己操射时，才感到身体几乎已经完全脱力。他躺倒在枕头上大声喘息，享受真正的高潮带来的快感，而对方却并不允许他片刻的休息，带着眷恋般即刻倾身压上来，自作主张地在他的锁骨和肩颈上留下痕迹。

两人都高潮后他们终于休息了一阵，第二轮开始时罗要求对方在快射精前提醒一声。而终于到了那时，罗便强硬地让尤斯塔斯从他身体里退出来，俯下身握住年轻床伴因临近射精而微微抽搐着的阴茎，摘下湿漉漉的安全套，将这根滚烫而硬挺的肉棒拍打在了自己同样潮湿的脸颊上。他一边示意对方接着这样做，一边用手紧握住自己的那根开始套弄揉搓。尤斯塔斯在一声听上去既享受又痛苦的呻吟中射在了他的脸上，他闭着眼睛感受着睫毛和嘴唇上的湿润，在对方精液的檀腥气息中射在了自己的手掌里。

因为这点他自认为算得上惊喜的部分，尤斯塔斯甚至还想要第三轮。他以明天仍要出门为由表示拒绝，却还是格外周道地用嘴替对方解决了。他在浴室漱了几次口，舌头上仍有一股安全套的乳胶味道。他紧盯着镜子里自己微肿的唇瓣，有一瞬间思考起自己今天为何如此慷慨，但答案几乎可以归结于该死的“缺乏性生活”这一点。

已是午夜，尤斯塔斯声称他是特意偷溜出来的，而此时家人应该还在聚会。罗坐进出租车里的时候真正品尝到了双腿发颤的感受，但却是因过度运动而令人满足的那一种。临走前他望着尤斯塔斯在寒风中微微发红的鼻尖，忍不住逗弄般吻了一下红发男生的脸颊，说圣诞快乐，希望对方对今天的惊喜感到满意。可能是由于公共场合的亲吻，也可能是因为“惊喜”二字令人不由自主地回忆起了些什么，男生如同大脑当机般愣了片刻，罗在出租车扬长而去前毫不拘谨地发出了欢快的笑声。

不知何时，雪已经停了。道路两旁的树木被白雪覆盖着，在街灯下显露出柔软的蜂蜜色，罗盯着车窗外匆匆掠过的景物，感到眼睛有些乏累，倦意涌上来，却很快在他下车后悄然消散。夜风是冰凉的，他的衣着并不算十分厚实，但他的身体中仍然残留着不久前从另一副躯体那里汲取到的温暖。这令他轻而易举地途径了夜晚的漆黑，跨越了欢庆结束后的寂静，回到了他的安乐窝。

他平静地躺在自己的床上，不再因失眠而辗转反侧。他在心底推算着如果自己只在节假日里和人上床，那么他下一次见到尤斯塔斯会是什么时候——但他很快便睡着了。

而意想不到的是，他们的下一次见面仅仅相隔了十几个小时。第二天中午，多弗在餐会上向他介绍了商业伙伴大学在读的儿子，尤斯塔斯·基德。而当他看见尤斯塔斯黑色休闲西装下的酒红色衬衫，剪裁适当的羊毛西裤包裹着的大腿，他几乎感到自己脸红了——好在他的肤色应该足以掩盖。二十分钟后，他们在洗手间内碰见，尤斯塔斯将他推进隔间里吻了他，而他也因一时冲动而跪在瓷砖地上给尤斯塔斯吹了箫。

这个假期里过于频繁的性事的确令他感到不太自然。而当多弗带着一贯的恶趣味询问他是什么时候和尤斯塔斯·基德搞在一起的，他生硬地以无可奉告作为回答。

“我记得你以前并不青睐这种类型？”多弗面带着笑容将一杯香槟递给他，“他太年轻了不是吗？”

“我并不想和你谈论我的喜好。”罗转身离开，毫不犹豫地拒绝了对方端来的饮品，“随便你怎么想。”

餐会结束前，他在欢谈的人群中又一次瞥见了尤斯塔斯，而对方正在和一位拥有着漂亮金色长发的女士交谈，俨然一副充分享受着聚会的自在模样。他眯起眼回想起尤斯塔斯声称自己第一次和男人上床时略带不安的神色——和男人没有经验并不代表着和女人合不来。但对方此刻整洁的衣着之下，阴茎上应该还留有刚刚和他鬼混时留下的味道。

当对方将视线投向他时，他疏离而不失礼貌地笑了笑。

-

几分钟前，基德遭遇了尴尬的拒绝。他咒骂着回到吧台附近的朋友身边又点了一轮酒，当被问到失败的原因时，他顿了顿，还是开口道：“他说他不接吻。”

“你吻他了？嘿，尤斯塔斯·基德之前是这种类型吗？我记得前两个月还有个粉头发的妞和我抱怨你在床上太冷漠来着？”

“闭嘴——”基德恶狠狠道，面颊却因微醺而有些发红，“只是个该死的意外而已。”

“是这样吗？不过我觉得你应该还没醉到那种程度。”朋友重重地拍了拍他的肩，“别沮丧，还有下一个呢。”

基德皱眉，这令他听上去像是什么可以和碰见的任何人上床的混蛋。他对于性生活并没有那么随便，不如说他在这方面从来都十分挑剔——挑剔到令他自己都感到有些麻烦的程度。但好在他的运气不错，有时甚至能在满意的基础上获得一点惊喜。

“惊喜”——这个词令他想起半个月前的某次约炮经历。或许都是因为那个该死的黑发男人，才令他不由自主地向人索吻，导致了刚才的窘况。那家伙叫什么来着？特拉法尔加？怎么会有他妈的这么拗口的名字。但怎么说，即便如此，一想起和那家伙上床的两个晚上，他还是会感到一点没来由的燥热。他痛恨这种感觉，简直就像是他在怀念些什么。虽然特拉法尔加真的很漂亮，在床上也很辣，却总令他隐隐感到不快——他后来仔细思考过，那或许是一种不平等的感觉。即使他才是top，但对方骑在他身上时，似乎连屁股上都写着“自以为是”，在所有可能的时刻里对他指手画脚。他的确和男人没什么经验，但这不代表他不会操人。

想到这里他突然感觉牛仔裤有点发紧。如果他们下次还会碰面，他决心要让对方哭着求饶。

当晚他放弃了再约什么人打炮，在朋友无比“体贴”的安慰下烦躁地回了家。他的确意识到了一点不太对劲的地方。过去，他几乎不会和一夜情的对象有第二次或是第三次的碰面。并不是因为感到不满意或是合不来，他敢打赌他的炮友里几乎没有会对他有所抱怨的（那个粉发的小妞当然是意外，她太吵了）。他当然拥有第二次机会，只是他从未使用过。

人们几乎可以在任何地点找到一夜情的对象，他甚至听说他有同学曾经在咖啡厅和博物馆碰到过心仪的女孩。那种心仪几乎只是某个眼神、表情，又或者是带着性暗示的动作。他们因某种冲动而迅速做下决定，然后找到最近的旅馆，脱光衣服上床，结束后礼貌地告别然后便不再联系。但当然也有搞砸的时候。因此类似一种冒险，令人充分享受过程或是尽早扬长而去。即使大多数时候结局从对方脱光开始就会被决定。

他因此十分满意他那位黑发炮友的诚实——当他一丝不挂地从浴室里走出来时，对方火热的眼神几乎灼烧到了他的皮肤。那家伙显然也很想要他。这是一件既愉快又刺激的事，真得感谢他坚持不懈每周去三次健身房。

-

后来，他们谁也没再联系过对方。这其中显然有一部分是因为现实忙碌，他们之中没有人会成天想着做爱那码事。更何况在那个算得上放纵的圣诞假期结束过后，他们十分默契地各自后知后觉了有关亲密程度的问题。即使罗才是那场性事中更为主动的一方，但当他意识到自己在寻求享受上究竟费了多少力气时，才突兀地发现似乎是有些过火了。

他的确明白自己想要什么，也并不吝啬于想方设法让自己心满意足。可对成年人而言还有另一个重要的观点，那便是“适可而止”，任何一个会通过一夜情来解决生理问题的人都不可能对此视而不见。因为它不是约会，无论人们如何表达自己的渴望，都不会意味着他真正对对方感兴趣。身体很难说谎，但真实想法与生理反应之间的沟壑向来无益于人与人之间的关系。而最好的方法就是避免建立关系。

直到他在另一场聚会上再次碰见了尤斯塔斯。那是一家封闭式的私人俱乐部，如果不是多弗用剩下两个月里都不再打扰他作为条件，又以将他的联系方式分享给一些“优秀的男性”来要挟，他绝不会放弃休息日的美好独处时光来到这里。他本能地回避着上流社会的繁文缛节，而当他注意到走进吸烟室的男人那头扎眼的红发时，他几乎算得上努力地按捺住了冲动，没将手中的香烟碾灭在立柱式烟灰缸内，然后立即离开这里。那太刻意了，看上去就像是在躲避什么人，他不会这样做。

因此他只是低下头坐在吧椅上，单手滑动着手机屏幕。但对方显然没打算装作陌生人，反倒直接称呼了他的名字，又在他身侧的另一张椅子上坐下，径直掏出烟盒点燃一支。两人份的烟雾萦绕在四壁透明的房间里，即使造价昂贵的空气过滤器正在安静地运转，也令他感到胸口有些发闷。

“好久不见。”他礼貌地收起手机，抬起头微笑着同对方对视。

但他们实在没什么可谈论的，便开始围绕着这家俱乐部的装修环境简单对话。如同手中燃烧得过分缓慢的香烟，他们的聊天毫无进展且并不怎么愉快。体面的衣着缓释了他们带着鲁莽与恼怒的冲动，直到他们同时因尴尬而陷入沉默。他注意到尤斯塔斯夹着香烟的手指，指甲上整齐涂抹着车厘子色的指甲油，而同色的口红在浅黄色的滤嘴上留下了暗色的唇印。他从对方的烟盒辨认出那并不是女烟，就如同年轻男人虽然肤色近乎苍白，却同样拥有着坚毅的男子气概。那点唇印无端地令他想起那日他向对方借过的那支眼线笔，他曾用它在自己光洁的小腹上留下了痕迹。许多事物当然能够共存，但那样的搭配却会令人不自觉地感到讶异——它们在本无必要出现的地方出现，却带来了近乎唐突的诱惑与风情。

罗有意阻止了自己继续思考后面的那一点。在香烟熄灭后，他先一步离开了吸烟室回到了聚会当中。而后没过多久，他便感到口袋里的手机微微震动了一下。他匆匆结束和其他宾客的谈话后查看消息，是一条短信，尤斯塔斯问他今晚有空吗。

他几乎不假思索地给予了肯定的回复。

当他在酒店房间的浴室内利落而不失仔细地清洁身体时，他意识到他对自己贫乏而失常的私生活仍是抱有期待的。或许那种期待会书写在他凝视一截烟蒂时的眼神中，又或是在一句简短却不带有任何拒绝意味的回答之中。

他回忆起他曾在某本小说里读到：“焦虑不给躯体片刻放松的机会。唯有这个缘由才能解释一桩绝妙的本事：我们随时都能放任自己屈从于任何欲望。”他关掉淋浴，擦干身体，将自己包裹在柔软的白色浴袍里，然后推开浴室的门，迈入尤斯塔斯的世界。

而很快，他便在急促的呼吸与身体痉挛的间隙中萌生出了一些无关紧要的念头。过去，他接近什么人身侧时总会心怀着对新欢的郁热与痛苦。所有人之间都曾经存在着那样的时刻——陌生被烹调为新鲜感，异于他人的怪癖也被美化得近乎甜蜜。坦诚相见后交换呼吸，生命与生命之间似乎由此寻得了捷径。

即便他绝不会想象尤斯塔斯的陪伴。仅仅是从三言两语中他便能得知，这个因年轻而无法避免浅薄的红发男人不会是个优秀的伴侣。他做不到同他生活在一起。他的笨拙与傲慢会在岁月中变得更加令人难以忍受。或许平行世界的他们甚至无法成为朋友。他们必然会在剑拔弩张中不欢而散，只因谁也无法改变冰与火、昼与夜、黑与白之间的糟糕关系。它们自存在起便注定是矛盾着的。

但现在，此时此刻，眼前的世界里唯有温情脉脉的交欢，他们拥抱交缠，如同依附着彼此的身躯才能延续生命一般。冬天几乎已经彻底离去了，他不会在雪夜里再次独自前行。而当他轻松地把握住对方送至眼前的机会时，他同他滚烫的胸膛之间便不会存在分毫距离。他又一次狡黠地做下决定。

“在想什么？”尤斯塔斯那张足够英俊的脸上带着点不悦，粗暴地抓住他的大腿，深红的指甲陷入他柔软的身体，那点晦暗的色彩几乎要渗入他的皮肤里。

他抬起头舔掉年轻男人鼻尖上的汗水，试图收集那些动作、神情，记下对方心跳的步率以及被冲动支配时的原始反应。尤斯塔斯不幸挤入了他狭窄的世界。而他将在对方的举手投足中过滤出他对他的迷恋，沉淀蒸馏，装进烧杯，计量份额，添以适当的香料，搅拌均匀后密封酿造。

而尤斯塔斯却对此一无所知。

“你还不打算吻我吗？”他无辜道。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *小说是乔治·巴塔耶的《天空之蓝》，我没读过，只是见过那句话且突然想到了（搞点pwp还引用文学实在太酸orz）
> 
> 第一次尝试描述约炮事件，只是想抒发一下我积攒多年的低级趣味。写到中间我毅然断定419是没有未来的，他们玩完了！好在卡了三天还是强行凑完了！虽然有点不好意思，还是感谢您的阅读^ ^


End file.
